howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snafflefang
|Source = Franchise}} The Snafflefang is a Boulder Class dragon that appears in How to Train Your Dragon 2. It also appears in Dragons: Rise of Berk and School of Dragons. Official Description Development The Snafflefang was created using a modular system to mix and match preset body parts onto different dragons. It was created from the same base that was used for the Thunderclaw, Snifflehunch, Shovelhelm, Windgnasher, and two other unknown dragons. Physical Appearance SnafflefangEgg.PNG|Dragons: Rise of Berk: Snafflefang Egg Snafflefang SoD.jpg|School of Dragons: Snafflefang Egg Snafflefang Titan.png|Titan Wing Egg Snafflefang eggs are covered with green and orange blotches all over the egg's surface. In Dragons: Rise of Berk, the egg has several purple spines that are probably used to fend off attackers. Hatchling to Adult The Snafflefang has a rounded body and a big head. It's first pair of legs are very small, but the second pair of legs are big. It has horns on its snout and on its forehead, a row of spines running along its back, and a spiked tail bludgeon. Its skin color pattern mimics to that of a Holstein cow or a pinto horse. Titan Wing Titan winged Snafflefangs are yellow in color with a orange and pink outline on their broader wings. The spikes on their back is also pink and the Snafflefang titans have developed a new pair of smaller horns below their original pair of horns. Their tail bludgeon's spikes are pointed to a single direction now and appears neater and more organized. Abilities Firepower It is said that their fire is bright-colored and they can illuminate dark places, as seen in How to Train Your Dragon 2. It is also said that they have explosive fireballs which can be destructive in battle. Tail Bludgeon Its tail bludgeon is covered with large spikes and is sure to deliver a heavy blow. It is made for smashing during attacks and as a defense. Many Boulder Class dragons, such as the Gronckle and Hotburple have one too, however, the Snafflefang's tail spikes are sharper and longer. Jaw Strength To help it eat geodes, the Snafflefang possess many sharp, diamond-shape teeth. It gives them the ability to crush the hard geodes and also serves as a good attack and defense mechanism. Whenever a Snafflefang's teeth bite into geodes, they leave interesting leftover, shards of crystal. The Snafflefang can deliver a powerful bite on its opponents and prey. Horns The Snafflefang's bulky head and horns suggest that it could use them for ramming like buffaloes. Behavior and Personality A a Boulder class dragon, Snafflefangs love eating geodes. It is said that they chew their food like dogs. Said to be extremely active and playful among the typical slow and lazy Boulder Class dragons, the Snafflefang is often seen frolicking in Valka's Mountain and welcoming newcomers warmly. Weaknesses Because of their food choice, Snafflefangs can be easily found in certain areas, which is why they are vulnerable to dragon trappers. Appearances How to Train Your Dragon 2 The first Snafflefang introduced is Lump. Valka explained that the dragon has lost his right leg in an iron trap. Lump appears to have recovered both physically and mentally from the loss of his leg. He is naturally curious and welcomes other new dragons. Comics A Snafflefang was seen fleeing from an island with other dragons in a short scene from ''The Legend of Ragnarok'', due to the tremors the Purple Death had caused. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk Along with the individuals Lump, Irontooth and the Primal Snafflefang, this species was available for searching in Rise of Berk. Their Titan form was also introduced in this game. School of Dragons The Snaffflefang also made an appearance in School of Dragons. Trivia *It slightly resembles a Ceratosaurus for its build. *The Snafflefang's horns are similar to a Terrible Terror's, but only red in color. *The Snafflefang's tail bludgeon resembles a thistle. *Although the book 'Guide to the Dragons' stated that the Snafflefang was a Stoker Class dragon, it is actually a Boulder Class dragon, due to its geode diet. *The Snafflefang is the first HTTYD 2 dragon to appear in the Riders of Berk comics. Specifically, it appears in the fifth volume, ''The Legend of Ragnarok''. **This is odd, however, as all known Snafflefangs only came to Berk after the events of the comic. *The red spots on its skin slightly resemble the pattern of a cow. Site Navigation Category:Movie Dragons Category:Medium Dragons Category:Boulder Class Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dragons Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons with Venom Category:Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragon Species Category:Franchise Dragons Category:School of Dragons - Dragon Species Category:Dragon Species from the Franchise Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2